1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to activity sets, activity sets with targets that have one or more projections at which objects are thrown, and to discs, flying discs, and activities and games with them.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of activity sets and play sets that include a target and things to be thrown at the target.